Their Lucky Queen of Ace's
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace is our detective in charge of a case around his parts while dealing love at the same time! Can he perserve the love he finds? Bad title I know! XD


Hey guys! Sapphire here! This is just a little shorrt story that came to mind so I just had to write it down! Anyway I hope you enjoy it even if it's short!

* * *

 _"Are you sure you want him?"_

 _"Of course, you know I like a challenge. Plus he is cute."_

 _"True, we can always have him for ourselves."_

 _"Yeah, I want to splurge a bit…."_

Ace sneeze before he sighed as he leaned back hand over his face, before peaking through it to see all the paperwork on his desk from the recent case he's been working. He groaned again, getting up to head to his brother's office to try to distract him for a moment. It wasn't much of a walk to get there considering his office was not even a minute away from his, coming up on it he knocked before he heard a soft "Come in".

He opened it to see he wasn't the only one with problems it seems. He plopped himself down on the couch, arms over his eyes trying to forget the case and stress he had been dealing with at the moment….Until his brother asked him if he made an progress with the case.

"No! And that's the most frustrating part! It's like this case isn't existent to begin with! This person is just too good! If this goes on then, the case will either go cold if the killer loses interest or the FBI get involved. Most likely the latter…."

"I know what you mean Ace. They leave no trace plus if there is any they make sure to cover it, and good. At this point the FBI might not be able to solve this themselves, I mean if we can't even find a trace then what hope do they have?"

"Pretty funny if you think about it, we are some of the best in the country but when it comes to one serial killer then you're right. What chances does anyone have….*Sigh* Oh well, if I have time to think might as well go out and try to get some lead."

"Alright be careful Ace."

"You too Izo."

Ace left the office going to his to get anything he might need before locking it, and leaving the building. He sigh as he went down the street hoping to catch his favorite cafe since it was about, looking to his watch, 8 o'clock. He kept walking until he found that, yes it was, before going to the door opening it up.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah, can I have a caramel latte please, uhhh Sabo?"

"Of course let me get it for you."

Ace watched the blonde make him his requested drink, going back to thinking to the Miss Jackson case. Ace shook his head at how stupid that was because of the fact that all the victims were male leading the chief to think it was some woman getting revenge or something….Well it's not like anyone else had something better that's for sure.

"Sir? Sir? Sir your drink is ready."

"Oh sorry, just thinking about my me stressing for the past few days."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that,Mr. um…."

"Portgas."

" . Must be one of those corporate jobs. My brother is in business, telling me how stressful it is."

"No, it's not like that. I'm a detective, on the case of Miss Jackson."

"Pffft, ok I'll bite. Why is it named that? It's seems-"

"Stupid, you're telling me. The chief in charge of this case seems to think it's some woman craving her exs up. But nothing else is coming up so that's what we're going with."

"Sorry to hear that ."

"No it's ok. *Drink* Hey this is really good! I work long nights so I hope you can make me some more of these!"

"Are you going back to work? I honestly thought you were leaving?"

"Have to, but thanks for the coffee!"

Ace was about to leave when he heard Sabo call his name, making him turn around looking questioning at the man. Ace came back as soon as he saw the man making another coffee before it was put in front of him.

"This one is on the house. For working so hard ."

"Thanks! I'll be sure to come back here tomorrow!"

"I'll be working tomorrow as well, pay me a visit!"

"Ok!"

Ace left in high spirits ready to take another crack at the case with the sweet coffees he had gotten from a cute guy as well. Well after this whole thing was done maybe he had something waiting for him, if the cute guy wasn't already taken. Ace got back to the office seeing that Izo was still here, going to his office to put his coffee down before going to the lounge and making the man some tea since he didn't like coffee.

Once he was done with that, he went to go give the tea to the man leaving Izo confused.

"Ace why are you still here?"

"I'm apart of this case too, you know. Can't just leave when I feel like the going is getting too tough."

"Alright but as your older brother if I find you've been overworking yourself then I personally drag you out the office and tuck you into bed, understand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Good to know you realize where you stand."

"Ouch, I'll be sure to remember that Izo."

"Ah, Mom to you."

"Hahahaha! Ok! See you later!"

"Right."

Ace shook his head as he left for his office, upon opening it he was disheartened by the amount of paperwork and folders he had but he did want this case to end with as much lives as possible spared so….time to get to work.

Ace open his eyes seeing that once again he did fall asleep on his desk, but as he got up he realized that yes, Izo did keep his work. He was even tucked in-Hahahaha! Ace got up, laughter echoing off the walls as he made his way into his bathroom. He did what he need, brushing he teeth, getting in the shower washing himself before getting out, getting dressed and having some breakfast.

He went over to the cafe seeing Sabo smiling to another customer with auburn hair as well before the man part passing Ace looking at him smiling as well. Ace smiled back before walking to Sabo, man everyone here so friendly!

"Hey Sabo! Today can I have-"

"Let me guess you were looking around here, but you don't want any sugar but you're also looking at the lattes so do you want a tea latte?"

"Yeah! That's some deduction skill you have! It would be great if you worked with me. It would be a lot easier, that's for sure!"

"Maybe but you have to remember I'm not that special !"

"Maybe so, but-"

Ace was startled by the sound of his phone ringing, taking it out of his pocket before answering. Sabo handing him his order at the same time, giving a smile to the man before asking Izo,

"Izo is something the matter?"

Ace's eyes widen at the news that was given to him. The grip on his coffee non existent, having it fall to the ground like the feeling in his stomach. He started to run to the station hearing Sabo call his name but his mind was focused on what he been told. Ace finally made his way into the station seeing everyone with mixed feelings but everyone was deadly silence.

Ace went to Izo's office not looking the best himself, who would after what he had just heard. He knocked on the man's door giving him a few minutes before he let himself in. Izo had his head in his hands, a file on his desk. Ace picked it up opening it seeing a bloodbath with the man he had saw at the cafe, but the only difference was that he was now deprived of any life unlike the smile the man had given him.

"Izo who is this?"

"That was my older brother, Thatch. He was one of the most important people in my life, including my other brothers! He was just important as Pops himself to me! How could anyone do this?!"

"Are you sure this was the same as-"

"Yes, we are sure….Although it doesn't fit his M.O, we are sure it's the Jackson killer. Ace please help me bring this killer to justice….I-"

"Say no more Izo. I know how important family is. I'll help you no matter what!"

"Thanks Ace…."

Somewhere else….

"Did you take care of it?"

"I did, so what now?"

"He seems to be interesting, what not get him next."

"You think we can get him easily without the other noticing right away?"

"Maybe….it depends if he is willing to play nicely."

"Alright….Leave it to me."

With Ace again….

For the past week Ace had been in his office working with Izo to find the killer who had murdered his brother. Ace had also been receiving mysterious letters in the mail as well, to the point of creeping him out. Ace was starting to suspect that the killer was someone in the work force, how else did they have access to private information like his records?

It was nighttime by now and Izo insisted that he go home to get a decent night's sleep. Ace huffed as he left out the door walking home as usual, although signing that he couldn't visit the cafe that Sabo worked at. Oh, that's right, he remembered, he hadn't been to the cafe in the entire week that he had been cooped up in the office anyway.

He passed the cafe, eyes drooping the sidewalk blurring as he thought, "Damn, not this again….".

 _Darkness overtaking Ace._

When Ace came too, he saw Sabo standing over him looking concerned before he remembered what happened. He jolted up seeing a whole bunch of people around him looking the same as Sabo, concerned. One of the people in the crowd approached him before crouching next to him.

"Are you ok son? Here let me check your vitals."

"No that's fine, this is all a misunderstanding. I-"

"Please son, to make me feel better."

Ace only nodded as he looked to Sabo, the man squeezing his hand hard. As if he were to let go then Ace would disappear. Ace could tell because his little brother would do the same with him when they were younger. He was surprised though when he felt himself being hugged by Sabo, the man burying his face into Ace's shoulder although he swore he felt the man smile.

Before he had anymore time to think about it, the man on his side was done and telling him he was alright. Ace smiled explaining the situation to everyone, telling them of his rare case of narcolepsy that he got every so often. That was enough to disperse the crowd.

"Ace you didn't tell me you had narcolepsy! You don't know how worried I was!"

"Sorry Sabo I'll be sure to tell you of anything else that's happening with me but I don't have anything else to share!"

"At least that means you don't have anything else bothering you then!"

"Yeah, anyway got to get to work now! I'll see you later!"

"But you just-"

"I know that but I was told to come back after getting some decent sleep so got to go!"

Ace jogged away from Sabo, not realizing that the blonde was smiling at him from behind. Ace was walking to his work again, yawning as he did so, who knew the sidewalk wasn't that bad a place to sleep. Before he could get any farther was quickly pulled into a alleyway, quickly being shoved against the wall. His face was also moved to the side before something cold was pressed against it.

Ace was a fighter but he wasn't stupid so he quit struggling as he went lax breathing hard. He heard a cooing in his ear at his submissiveness, as he gritted his teeth.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know you tell me detective. I don't know why but he insists on having you -t-gas."

"Who are you-You can't be talking about Sabo!"

"Well you got me, you got the right answer!"

"So I see you're with him but what does that mean to you? Are you the serial killer who as been going around killing?"

"Right again…."

"You'll never lay a finger on him!"

"Oh but , I already have….Countless of times. Are you going to keep him from me?"

"Yes!"

"Try yoi."

Ace was released, grabbing his neck coughing up a storm as he tried to gain the air he had lost. He turned to where the person ran but nothing, there was no one. He slowly got up before he made his way out and back to the cafe where Sabo worked. He sat there all day to make sure no one was coming to get the man before he went to him after work hours.

"Sabo I need you to come with me."

"Wait why?"

"I think your boyfriend approached me today, and held me at knife pointing telling me he doesn't want you near me, saying he was hurting you!"

"W-What that's not-"

"Please Sabo, it would make feel better if you were with me!"

"Ok….Let me get my things…."

Ace waited for Sabo as got his things before leading the blonde to his apartment that he got after he moved here from living with Gramps and Lu. When they got there he unlocked the door, letting Sabo into his house before closing and locking the door. He was in the process of removing his coat when he heard a knock at his door, moving to see who it was.

It was the elderly lady from across from him. He opened the door smiling at the lady before he realized that she wasn't smiling back, in fact she looked terrified. He was about to ask why when his eyes widened when a person walked behind her….Ace quickly went to grab the lady to bring her out of harm's way when he felt himself get him from behind. His vision went dark not having the time to think about how this happened.

Ace felt like he was asleep for minutes before he was awake but this time he didn't think he was coming out of this alive. He also realized that he was blindfolded and gagged, he tried to keep calm but with the situation it was almost impossible. His ears perked when he heard something(Maybe a door?) open and someone walking in, or people.

"So, you think he's going to cooperate with us?"

"Maybe yoi….Just maybe."

Ace recognized both voices almost instantly, one of them of his attacker and the other he's been pining over for the last two weeks. He went to say something only to remember of the gag in his mouth as well, making him speak gibberish.

"I think he wants to say something to you. Why don't you give him a bit of mouth room."

Ace felt the gag being removed breathing a bit heavier to get his lost breath back. He let his head drop slightly thinking of words he could say to get on their good side.

"So who are you really Sabo?"

Well so much for living but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it back to anyone, alive or dead.

"Can I tell him?"

"Go ahead yoi."

"I'm partners with the serial killer you guys have been tracking down for the past few months in this town. At first I didn't know who he was but I was reeled in by him because why not? I had nothing else to do, living in my mundane life so I took that chance, and it seems me and him are the perfect pair!"

"I know I'm not making it out of here alive so can I at least see yours and his face once?"

"Sure yoi. Why not."

Ace felt the piece of cloth being removed from his eyes, blinking to the new source of light, even though dim, had him blinking for a bit. He looked up letting his vision clearing seeing both of the men clear as day.

"So Ace, I have one question, will you join us?"

That wasn't what Ace expected.

"W-what? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No the whole point of this was for you yoi. You caught our interest, so we came to you….After all you do seem interesting body and soul."

The man grabbed his hand as he looked into Ace's eyes.

"By the way, I'm Marco Phoenix. Nice to meet you D Ace."

Ace had a feeling that was the least of his-wait what were they doing?!

Ace whisked his head back and forth as he saw both the blondes go on either side of him, front to back. He also felt hands skim his chest over the shirt until they started to unbutton the shirt while the other set of the hands trailed over his naked skin. He hissed at the feeling over them trailing over his chest to his nipples as the other set went lower unbuckling the belt that held his pants.

"So Sabo why don't we show our guest how interested we are in him?"

"Sure Marco!"

"Tell us Ace what does your body desire more than anything?"

Ace couldn't even talk as his length was worked in Sabo hands, not even being able to get out a moan before Marco practically french kissed him. He felt the hands kneading his nipples stop for short while before his hands were released, allowing him to tangle his hands in Marco's hair. He disconnected his lips from Marco, standing up turning around to pay attention to Sabo who happily did the same to him.

The hands on his hips weren't much to worry about but when they began to pull down his pants that's when he was a bit surprised giving a squeal in return. He turned around only for his lips to be locked with Marco's again.

"Marco, that's no fair! You're hogging him!"

Marco chuckled only to grabbed Ace leading him out the room, Ace hearing quick footfalls behind him. Maro was leading him down a few halls before he opened a door leading Ace into a room with a huge king sized bed. Ace yelped as he was thrown on the bed face first, moving to get up but blushing 10x shades of red when he felt Marco push himself against Ace.

Ace felt himself turn darker as Marco slowly slid his pants off while Sabo got in front of him pulling himself out.

"I'm starting to think you're a virgin yoi."

"I am! Just….be gentle…."

"Don't worry we'll make it as little as possible, but as for gentle? I don't think it'll be possible with you laying here like this for us, right Sabo?"

"Yeah but don't worry Ace, we'll make sure you won't be able to leave this bed."

Ace was thoroughly embarrassed at this point, going to put his head in the sheets but it seemed Sabo wasn't going for that since he put the tip of his length to Ace's lips.

"Will you?"

Ace shyly looked away from the blonde's face before he went to work sucking on the tip. It seemed Ace wasn't doing as bad as he thought because soon moans were pouring out of Sabo, the only thing he was concentrated on which Marco didn't take appreciation to. Ace popped off Sabo with an audible 'slurping' and 'popping' sound as he felt a finger intrude him.

He didn't have the chance to speak as another one joined the first, and the third having Ace a panting mess until he physically jolted up from the sensation of his prostate being hit.

 _"M-More! Please! M-aahhhhhh!"_

"Such slutly noises coming from you Ace~ Can you make more of them yoi?"

"No fair! Why don't you make those noises for me?"

Ace's mind couldn't even begin to form words as he was panting along Sabo's length, while Marco worked his insides. He finally felt the fingers pull out whimpering at the lost of pleasure but was sooner gasping as he felt something much bigger in him.

 _"Nngghhh!"_

"I think he likes me Sabo."

"Yeah I bet. But I want to have some fun too~"

Ace watched as Sabo moved around to Marco, Marco moving as well to make room for Sabo….Wait they can't be-!

"Don't tell me you guys are-"

"If you mean are we going to double you then yes, yes we are."

"Wait but Marco is already big as it is! I don't think both of you are going to fit as it is!"

"Thanks for the compliment Ace~"

"Don't worry Ace, we are going to make it fit~"

Ace watched as the two went on their knees, Marco not pulling out as he had him basically sit on his length. Ace felt another pressure against his hole before he felt himself being stretched wide bring him a good pain, having him moan. They waited there for a few moments before they both began to move, have Ace hold onto Marco's biceps.

His moans were mixing into his theirs as he was bounced up and down on their lengths, Marco pulling his head back biting into his neck drawing blood while Sabo was nibbling on his shoulders. Their thrust were starting to get erratic as he felt the hot coil in his stomach tighten, not doubt the same for his two lovers before he felt them still inside of him shooting their cum in him, making him release as well.

They were all panting, trying to regain lost breath before Marco was laughing.

"After this I don't think I ever want to let you go Ace."

"Same here….Become our Queen of Ace's?"

How could Ace say no to that?

 _A few months later…._

The tv was turned on to a news channel showing the same photo that had been viewing ever since he disappeared from the world with his two lovers. He felt a bit guilty for leaving the man who needed him but they were right, he was bored not having the thrill he craved and not like they would let him leave….Not that he wanted to.

He smiled before getting up to do his job since Marco did it last time they went to play.

Ace smiled as he grabbed the custom knife off the counter before going to their next target. After all when the queen wanted someone to disappear, what was the saying?

"Off with their heads!"

* * *

Hey guys, don't ask me what the card references were about! XD Maybe because I remembered Joyride at the end! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story! And until next time!

Sapphire~


End file.
